


Books

by stilesstilerstyle



Series: One Word Bottomjohn Prompts [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Books, Butt Plugs, Light Bondage, M/M, You should never bet with Sherlock, bottomjohn, toplock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesstilerstyle/pseuds/stilesstilerstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of the one word bottomjohn series</p>
<p>John regrets betting with Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books

John didn’t really know how he had ended up here, standing stark naked in the living room, his hands tied behind his back, and a vibrator in his arse, with changing intervals. And then of course, there were the three books. The three books he was balancing on his head.

It had been a harmless bet, telling Sherlock that he would let him do to John whatever he wanted, if he couldn’t manage to balance the books on his head for ten minutes.

In the beginning it had been easy, just him, a butt plug up his arse, and his free hands. But Sherlock had told him that he wasn’t done yet. Then he’d tied his hands with his scarf. And then the butt plug started to vibrate, brushing deliciously over his prostate.

He’d made it up to seven minutes, but he was shaking and trembling, his cock standing straight forward from his groin. He moaned, trying his best not to double over from the pleasure rippling through him.

The books weren’t steady anymore at all, and at eight minutes and 34 seconds they toppled from his head as he moaned and came all over the hardwood floor.

He didn’t have to look up to see Sherlock’s stupid and smug grin, he knew it was there. And now he belonged to Sherlock for the whole night, and he was going to have to let Sherlock do whatever he wanted. After all he was a man of his word.


End file.
